A Night Walk Home
by Lusaun
Summary: Leon is just walking home from his job, looking about the city, when who else shows up but his lover, Wesker. And apparently he has a surprise for the agent? YAOI. MALE ON MALE ACTION, BRO. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. This can also, in a way, be like a peek into the future after Unexpected Encounters. Just Sayin'. ONESHOT


**Author's Notes: JESUS. I KNEW IT WOULDN'T TAKE LONG BEFORE YOU MADE IT HAPPEN, BUT NOT EVEN 24 HOURS?! I have some pretty loyal ass fans or something. Alright, so, Wesker x Leon Oneshot for you guys. And the fanart will come later on. It will either be put up on deviantart... Hm. Probably only there. Unless I find some other place to put it, besides facebook. If you have a suggestion as to where I should put it, leave a link or something in the review. OH. TUMBLR. I'LL PUT IT ON TUMBLR. DEFINITELY TUMBLR. Ok, sorry, I'm done now. Warning: This involves male on male sexual action, bro. Don't want to read that, move it on a fucking long. Just kidding, I'll note where it starts and where it ends. In case you don't know my tumblrs, this is the link to my main one:**

**That's normally where I'm posting. Stalk my crap, why not? This is the link to my fanfiction updating thing, in case you found this story before reading Unexpected Encounters, or haven't gotten to chapter 5.**

**Quite frankly, no one cares about it either way, so it doesn't matter! I'll keep posting fanfiction update, as well as put random fandom based stuff all over that later. Ok, now that I'm done wasting your time and keeping you from what you really cared about, enjoy the oneshot~!**

**** ** Beginning and end of smut scene.**

A Night Walk Home

Leon brought his jacket a bit closer to him, not ever really being fond of the cold. He looks around the city, all around him people were still walking and crossing the streets. The roads weren't quite as busy as they would be during the day. There was some quiet conversing, some a bit louder than that, and couples walking hand in hand, laughing. There was even a few families out, either walking calmly down the sidewalks, or sitting together inside a restaurant, eating together. It was a nice night, despite the slightly chilly temperature of the crisp evening. The agent glances up at the night sky, just faintly able to notice the stars in the sky as well as the waxing gibbous moon. If he were further out of the city, he knew he would be able to see them much more clearly, as well as see many more. That was one negative towards his job needing him to be closer to the city in order to get there on time. He liked being able to go out in nature now and then to just go star gazing and just relax. He heard foot steps behind him as he walked and he paused a moment. When he did, the sounds in the background ceased as well. That was peculiar, to say the least. He decided to walk just a bit further. There were those foot steps again, causing him to stop again. He could now easily tell he was being followed. Who would be following him at a time like this? It didn't take long before he easily thought of a name. A smirk graced his lips, as he didn't even turn to look to see if he really did know his stalker.

"Alright, if you are quite done trying to stalk me, get your ass over here and walk beside me instead," the dirty blond told the person accompanying him chuckled a bit. That was when he turned around and smiled over at him, proving that he was exactly right in who had been following him. It had been none other than his lover, Albert Wesker. The man comes over to be at his side now, kissing his cheek in greeting. He then takes his hand.

"I was wondering how long it would take before you called me out, Princess," the scientist comments, giving a small shrug. "Didn't take quite as long as it did last time." There was that pet name again. The Government worker hadn't really liked it before, but he supposed it had grown on him some. At least it didn't irritate him nearly as much as it had before. He then returns the little peck to his cheek.

"Well, it's some sort of progress. Means soon you won't be able to always sneak up on me anymore," Leon then points out, as they start to walk to their home together. About a few months ago, they had decided they would live together. They had been together a little over a year before then. That made the pure blond chuckle in amusement, raising a brow at him.

"Oh? Are you really so sure of that?" he then asks him. "I'm certain I will still be able to sneak up on you. You seem to forget who I am." The Secret Service agent rolls his eyes upon hearing those words. He lightly nudges him with his shoulder, which he knew wouldn't really do anything to his loved one. Didn't stop him from doing so anyway.

"As if I could forget who you were," he replies sarcastically. He then raises a brow at him next. "But enough of that. Why are you here, anyway? I expected to see you at home."

"What? I'm not allowed to just casually stalk my lover, while he doesn't realize it for about three or four minutes, and walk him home?" Wesker questions him, mocking shock. "Is that really wrong?" The smaller male gives him an incredulous look.

"In your case, no. There is always some sort of other intention behind it. What are you planning, Wesker? And you're not allowed to lie to me, you know this," he adds in firmly. He always found that whenever the older man was up to something, which wasn't /always/ a bad thing. Sometimes it was, sometimes it was actually nice. That's just how it was with him. The other smirks a bit at him, clearly not surprised that his lover could easily seem to pick up on his little plans. They had been together long enough that they had learned a lot about each other.

"Now, now, Kennedy. I can't just tell you. It is a secret, a surprise. You'll see," the blond replies, adjusting his glasses some. That only made the usually cynical one roll his eyes once more.

"You'd think by now you would stop calling me 'Kennedy'. Then again, I still call you 'Wesker', so I guess we're even," he comments, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "However, I thought I told you to quit it with the surprises. You know I usually think something bad is about to happen when I hear that."

"Well, hopefully, you'll like this surprise. What will be a surprise to me will be your reaction to it," the scientist answers in a riddle-like matter. That made Leon give him a bewildered look. What had he meant by that?

"My reaction? Wesker, now you're making no sense. Explain this, because obviously you are much further along in this than I appear to be," he tells him, blinking some.

"All in due time, Princess," was the reassuring response. In due time? Great... He didn't know how he was going to feel about this. Guess there really was only one way to go about it.

* * *

It was a bit before the two actually got home, still talking to one another. Most people would think no two normally quiet people would ever talk so much, especially to one another. However, they were always interesting in each other, so it made talking more enjoyable. They were already both good at listening. Wesker goes to open the door for Leon, just like he normally would, but then pauses and smirks at him. The agent was clearly confused and blinks at him. "What are you smirking about?" he questions him, only to now have a cloth covering his eyes. "And now I'm no longer allowed to see. Wesker, what the hell did you do?"

"More like what I'm /about/ to do, Princess," he replies. "Just no peeking. It is a surprise, and... I'm not sure if I got it quite right." Huh? Did his lover actually sound... a bit nervous? That was very uncharacteristic of him. That has only happened between them two times at most. Maybe more. When he first told him how much he loved him, and asked for their first night together. What on Earth could possibly make him nervous like that now? He couldn't be so sure... He allows himself to be led inside and could almost immediately smell a few familiar fragrances. He could smell roses and tulips, a chocolate cake, and also a home cooked meal. Then he first heard footsteps, before hearing his loved one turn something on. After a few moments, he registered that he turned on a song. The song was The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance. It was a song he thought reminded him of their relationship, in a way. What the hell was he doing? He then heard those familiar footsteps approach him, but this time going behind him. It sounded like a case opened and he then felt something be clipped around his neck. A necklace? Why was he making this such a big deal? Their one year anniversary was a few months ago. Was there something he was missing and just didn't realize it? Suddenly, his hands were taken gently and h was led a bit further into the house, now being sat down. Ok. They were still in the living room. He was sitting on the couch, he noted, given the way his seat sank in some. He didn't feel his lover sit down beside him though. What was he doing? He still had his hands, so he was in front of him then? Why? That was soon answered, when he felt one hand release his own, and now the blindfold was removed from his stormy grey-blue eyes. The agent blinks in confusion a moment, before glancing around. On the coffee table just in front of himself on the couch, were two vases. One was filled with red tulips, the other mostly red roses with a few white ones. They weren't in the kitchen, so he still couldn't be sure about the food. Then again, it was still easily able to be smelled. The dirty blond glances down and notices a a silvery heart locket now around his neck. A red gem stone was in the middle of it. He then looks back up, towards the other. The larger male was kneeling before him, still holding his left hand, a small blush on his cheeks. Was he...? "Wesker, what are you-...?" He didn't a chance to even ask if this is what he thought he was doing. Next thing he knew, the scientist was pulling out a different case from the one that he had heard, it having held his new necklace. This was a ring case. That made Leon's cheeks burn brightly, his eyes widening in shock as it all registered. He was really...!

"Leon Scott Kennedy... The time I've been with you, a little more than a year, has been the happiest time in my life. You accepted me for who I was, and you changed, and completed me. You stayed with me through everything, even if in the beginning I was more irritating then loving. You helped me realize my true feelings for you, and taught me how to be a better person. You never had to do any of this for me... You did it, as you would say, 'Because I love you.' And now... I want to make that permanent. My Princess, my everything... Will you marry me?" He then saw Wesker open the case, revealing a silver ring. It held a red gem stone surrounded by a few smaller white ones. The Secret Service worker was speechless, seeming to not be able to get over his shock enough to answer. He tried to say something, anything, but no words could be found. Instead, he answered through action. He gets down to his loved one's level, throws his arms around him and kisses his deeply. Obviously, the pure blond hadn't exactly expected that, but accepted the nonverbal answer nonetheless. He felt his arms wrap around his waist, bringing the pair closer, as he returned the kiss. It all felt so perfect. The two of them together, their hearts seeming to beat at the same pace, beating as one. The kiss was deep and passionate, like their eternal love for each other they had found, together. It seemed like eternity and mere seconds all at once, before they pulled away. They offered one another their own soft and loving smiles. After another moment, the scientist carefully takes his fiance's hand, slipping the ring on to his left ring finger. Afterwards, he gently kisses the top of his hand. "I love you. Thank you, for staying with me."

"I could never leave you. Thank you for staying with me," Leon counters before kissing his cheek. "Come on, you made dinner for the two of us. Let's go eat, love."

* * *

Their time together had been a mixture of quiet moments together, just enjoying the other's company, to watching a movie together, cuddled into one another in bed. The ending credits were scrolling, and Leon took the remote to turn it off. He then smiles over at Wesker, playfully pulling off his sunglasses. "It's night time, Wesker. And just about all the lights are off, but one that is dimmed," he teases lightly, before pecking his lips. He looked into his eyes. It was still so much different to see them now blue. After they had been going out, the blond had found a cure for the Prototype virus. He fully broke away from what he had wanted before, as cliche as that sounded. In truth, it was cliche, one person giving up what they wanted for years, for the one they loved. But it was their relationship. It had taken some time, but it was like nothing changed. He wasn't superhuman anymore, but now worked as a scientist for the Government with him. It had taken a lot of persuasion, to say the least, but he convinced them to let him stay (which may or may not have required the "That-is-my-boyfriend-and-I-will-tell-everything-that-happened-about-Raccoon-City. card."). Now, he wore the sunglasses, both from habit, but also because his eyes were still sensitive to really bright light. He made sure if they were together at night to keep only dim lights on for them both to see. His fiance rolled his eyes some.

"You're just using that as an excuse to take my sunglasses," he answers but smiles a bit, pecking his lips. "Cute, Princess."

"Only to you, Prince," the agent replies softly. He sets his sunglasses down on the nightstand by their bed. When he laid back down, the blond's arm beneath his back, he suddenly got pulled closer. **** **Before he had time to ask, their lips were connected in another kiss. No matter how many times they have kissed over the past year, it still felt new and amazing. The dirty blond blushes a bit as he moves closer to him, returning the loving kiss. Slowly and delicately, the kiss grew deeper, as their tongues came together in that familiar dance. A soft moan passed the smaller male's lips into the kiss, one hand slipping into his loved one's slicked back hair. He then could here a slightly similar noise pass the other's lips, more of a part moan, part growl. That sent a small shiver down Leon's spine, more so when he felt the older one then begin to move to be on top of him. After another few moments, their kiss was broken. Wesker then wasted no time in trailing kisses down his neck, causing the Government worker to tremble a bit, before tilting his head some, encouraging the kisses. His breath felt hot against the bare skin on his neck. The smaller male's breath hitches slightly, before he moans some, as he then feels the blond's kisses then turn to soft nips and sucks.

"Nnngh...Wekser," he pants out softly, his grey-blue eyes slipping closed. The small smirk on his lover's features was easily recognizable, given their closeness at the moment. He then gasps when suddenly a nip went to his collar bone, right where his collar bone and neck met. The other had last time found that to be a sensitive spot he really liked.

"Oh, did my love like that~?" the scientist asks, a purr heard in his voice. His normally pale cheeks darkening in a blush, Leon gives a small, quick nod. He opened his eyes once more, looking up at Wesker.

"Yes, I did, a lot~" he replies a similar purr in his own voice. His heart was starting to beat a lot faster in his chest, seemingly so loud to himself. He was surprised that his love couldn't hear it. He then felt a hand go up his shirt, causing his heart to jump a bit in his chest, but not in a bad way. Oh, definitely not. He always liked the feeling of the blond's hands going over his bare skin. His touches seemed to only make his skin grow warmer, where they went and moved to, spreading the warmth through his body. He wasn't surprised that moments after, he felt himself get sat up just enough to carefully pull his shirt up and over his head, leaving his torso bare. He then feels those ever familiar lips grace across his shoulders and chest, sending another pleasurable shudder coursing through his body. Leon interrupts the splash of affection to first kiss his cheek, gaining his partner's attention, before his own hands then travel up the other's shirt. He saw his blue eyes closed, a good sign that always encouraged him to keep going. The agent then slips the material off of him, revealing his upper half to him. Slowly, his hands then slides over that same form, following the contours of his larger frame, before leaning forward. He places feather light kisses on his lover's neck, blushing a bit when he sees a silver heart locket identical to his own. The only difference while his had a red gem stone in the center of it, Wesker's had a white gem stone. Yet same picture, and their usual pet names of 'Prince' and 'Princess' being on them after the very possessive 'my'. He smiles some at the thought, but then nips some at the other's skin, happy to then hear a small, low moan come from him at that His smile then turns into a slight smirk, as he then nips a bit harder than the pure blond would do to him, receiving a slightly louder moan.

"Aaah... Leon," the scientist moans out, before one hand moves just under his love's chin, stopping him a moment. Leon looks up at him, and was not surprised when their lips quickly came together in another hard kiss. He closes his eyes and moves closer to him. He then allowed himself to be pushed back into the bed once more. He felt Wesker's hands slip down to his hips, bringing their hips together. Upon feeling this, he could feel his evident arousal pressing against his own. Another moan slips past their connected lips, though neither was certain upon whose moan it was. At this point, that was the least of their worries. Their lips still connected in their passionate kiss, the larger man was the one to begin removing the rest of their clothes, starting with his Princess's. The younger one helped in removing them, lifting his hips up a bit, before he then begins fumbling a bit with his fiance's belt. A soft chuckle came from him, as their kiss was broken, the pure blond's eyes opening to look at him adoringly. His eyes shone with love, slight amusement, as well as lust.

"Need help?" he teases lightly, before kissing his cheek. After getting a small nod, he then finishes getting the rest of his clothes off, leaving them both bare together, in one another's arms. Wesker's hand then begins to trail lower, down his waist, a bit past his stomach until it reached its goal. Leon's breath gets caught in his throat a moment before he moans, feeling his hand wrap around his erection and begin to stroke him slowly.

"Oooh... Oh, Wesker," he moans out in pleasure, his hips bucking up a bit into his touch. It was amazing how something as simple as his lover's touch could have such a great effect on him. He then feels one of his hands get taken and brought lower to lightly graze the other's hard length. Without needing a verbal response, the agent takes hold of his arousal, before stroking him in time with the other's.

"Aaah, yes, Leon..." Wesker groans in response. He connects their lips together once more, as they continue to stroke their lengths together. Before they really noticed it, their hands came together to stroke each other at once, moaning into their kiss. When they broke for air, they were both left a bit breathless as they kept their gazes locked on one another, their hearts jumping in their chests. "Leon... I want you..." It hadn't been the fist time Leon had heard those words from him, but it still made his cheeks flush a good bit, and his heart skip a beat nonetheless.

"Haaa... Wesker, I want...you too," he pants out softly in response. He then pecks his lips a moment, before his lover pulled away for a second, reaching over and getting a bottle of lubricant. This required for him to have both hands, after all. The blond the kisses the side of the smaller one's neck, squirting some of the lube out and coating his fingers. While doing so, the agent brings himself to a more comfortable position, the older one helping with that. He then shivers when he feels the slick digits go over his entrance, teasing slightly. After a moment, he tenses only slightly when the first was pushed into him, carefully. A few soft kisses were placed across his face adoringly, succeeding in getting him to relax. Slowly, that same finger then begins to move back, and forth, just as careful as when it entered. He knew his fiance would never want to hurt him in anyway. A small moan passes the dirty blond's lips as he adjusts to the first finger easily. Apparently feeling him having adjusted, the scientist pecks his lips softly.

"Two, now," he warns him gently. He only added the second after he gets the small nod to tell him to go on. Even then, he doesn't move for a bit longer, not wanting to inflict pain, of course. He then allows his free hand to go back to his lover's arousal, stroking it lightly. He wanted to distract him from any discomfort and slight pain that he knew would be present. The distraction worked, slowly helping Leon in adjusting. He moans a bit when he feels the two digits get pulled in and out of him, staying gentle as they do so. His hips soon begin to move some in time with his slow thrusting fingers.

"Wesker... Aaah, so good," he groans, especially when he feels his fiance begin to move his fingers a bit faster and a little harder, once he had adjusted completely. Those same two fingers then curl up some, before scissoring a bit, stretching him out and preparing him. They also began searching for a specific place the slightly more dominate male knew would send the agent into pure bliss. It didn't seem he had to search long, given soon after, the dirty blond cries out in pleasure, arching his back as his vision went white a moment. He had definitely found his prostate. "AH! Wesker, there, again!" His loved happily obliged to those words, loving that he could drive the smaller male wild with pleasure, continuing his strokes as well.

"Yes, Leon, my love... Moan for me~" he purrs in response, nipping his neck a bit once more. The Government worker continues to cry out and moan loudly in pleasure, gripping some at the scientist's shoulders. His eyes were shut tightly as he gasps some in an attempt to catch his breath. He then pulls Wesker down for a quick, but ever loving kiss.

"Wesker... Please, make love to me," he then tells him when their kiss broke for air. His cheeks darkened once more at his words. The pure blond gives a small nod, before he presses one finally time against his g-spot. He then pulls his fingers out slowly, pecking his lips softly when he heard the other whimper a bit when he does so, as if reassuring him.

"Only a moment, love," he assures him quietly, as he gets the lube once more. He spreads some on to his hard need, moaning some as he strokes himself a bit. He then look down at his fiance in need and wanting, as well as love. He makes sure he is comfortable, before he moves to press the tip of his cock against his prepped entrance. "Are you ready?" Leon gives a nod, looking up at him, his own eyes reflecting what he saw in his loved one's.

"Yes, I'm ready," he answers him. His hands stay on his shoulders, as he feels him begin to enter him. He closes his eyes again, gripping a bit tighter at his shoulders now. It did hurt some, as to be expected, but the blond was as cautious as he always was, still taking it slow. He did moan some, as he completely enters him, but then stays still, panting faintly. He presses a few soft kisses on his lips, as well as on his cheeks.

"I won't keep going until you're ready," he promises, like he had done last time, speaking lowly into his ear. He then kisses his temple, keeping his position. His hand pumping his arousal went back to doing as such, wanting to bring him pleasure even if he was in slight pain. "Just relax... I love you." The words as well as the touches helped the Secret Service agent relax, nodding a bit in understanding.

"I know... I'm ready," he then whispers back to him once he had adjusted. He then leans up a bit to kiss him softly. "I love you too." His partner gives a small nod in return, before also returning the kiss. He then places a slightly longer one to his lips as he first beings to pull out of him, nearly to the tip. He then pushes back into him, keeping it slow for now.

"Aaah...! God, Leon...! You're so t-tight...!" he moans out, his free hand now resting on his hip. The dirty blond moans as well, as he began adjusting to the movement. After a few thrusts, all he could focus on was the pleasure.

"Oooh, Wesker...! Harder, please...! God, yes, so good...!" the younger one moans in response to him, his hips beginning to move in time with him. Given that plead, Wesker begins to pound into him harder, as well as faster, the room soon being filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. He brings his fiance closer to him, successfully pulling himself deeper into him, as he kisses him. His strokes and pumps to his length kept in time with his quickening thrusts, their heartbeats beating so fast, it was like they were trying to become one. While their hearts were not exactly one, they certainly were. Their moans and pants seemed to echo a bit around them in their room. It was then that Leon cried out loudly once more, arching his back, that familiar overwhelming sense of pleasure coursing through him once more.

"AH! Wesker, hit there again, please!" he begs, staying pressed close to him and practically swimming in all of the pleasure. The scientist easily complies, aiming to hit that spot, over and over again, wanting to bring his lover to and over that edge with him, as he drew closer to it.

"Leon! I'm getting close...!" he groans, his thrusts slowing some, but only to press harder into him, going as deeply as he could. The other could feel his own sweet release drawing near as well, panting heavily and connecting their lips quickly.

"I am too...! FUCK!" he cries out. He then throws his head back, finding himself going over that edge and moaning loudly, releasing against their bare and sweaty torsos, gasping some. "WESKER!" The blond couldn't tell if he came at the same time as his fiance, or moments after, but either way, his own peak hit him as well. He moans loudly as he fills the smaller male with his soft seed, riding out his orgasm.

"LEON!" he calls out as well. A few moments of staying in that position, they were both breathing heavily, pleasurable shivers still going through them after their release. He presses a few soft and loving kisses to his loved one's cheek, before gently running a gently hand through his hair, pushing his sweaty bangs out from his grey-blue eyes. He then moans a bit as he carefully pulls out of him, now laying beside him. ****** The larger male then pulls his partner into his arm, holding him close. Leon wraps his own arms around his waist, cuddling into him more. They were both still trying to catch their breath. Before long, they were looking back at each other, a smile on one another's face. They then shared another soft kiss.

"I love you, Leon... More than you'll ever know," Wesker tells him softly. The agent chuckles faintly and smiles up at him.

"I think I do know... Because it's just as much as I love you," he answers him. Another kiss graced his lips, making him blush a bit.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Now, it is time to rest. You need your beauty sleep, Princess~" the other adds in lightly, before tightening the embrace some. "Good night, and sweet dreams."

"Good night, Prince. Sweet dreams to you too," the agent replies softly, it being clear that he was exhausted from their lovemaking. He cuddles into him more, his cheek on his chest. He stays close to him, the scent and steady heartbeat of his fiance lulling him to sleep soon after. The scientist gently runs his fingers through his dirty blond hair, watching him sleep. True, he was just as tired as the other, but he wanted to watch him sleep a moment longer. It were times like these when he got to see his loved one so at peace, so relaxed. There was never a trace of worry on his features as he slept. He smiles softly, placing a final little kiss to the top of his head.

"One day... I promise to take all your fears and worries away... Because you don't deserve all the stress you go through. In one hand... it is my fault," he began saying softly. He knew that the Government worker couldn't hear him, but that was perfectly ok. "However... Had I not done what I had done, not gone through my history... We wouldn't be here now, would we? I love you, Leon Scott Kennedy. And that will never change. One day... I promise to make our wedding day special. And I promise... You'll never be alone so long as I'm here." With those final words having been said, he yawns a bit, before bringing his partner closer to him. He soon falls asleep with him. What he didn't know, was that Leon had not quite fallen asleep yet. He smiles softly, eyes still closed as he cuddles even closer to him. He always tried to stay awake a little longer to hear those words from his loved one. He always spoke of his promises when he thought he was asleep. He would normally repeat them now and again, but sometimes added new things, like their wedding. He wasn't sure if he just wasn't quite confident enough to say these promises when he was awake, but either way, he was glad they were made, nonetheless. And with them in mind, he falls asleep as well, completely this time.

**Author's note 2: Alright, so there is the oneshot! This would have been up sooner, had I not had so much to do! but anyway, review, favorite, all that stuff. Also note, this is my very first written smut scene, so I hope I did alright there. Thank you for rading, and I shall get started on the fanart later on~!**


End file.
